


i want you more than i've wanted anyone (isn't that dangerous?)

by Fandom_trash



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash/pseuds/Fandom_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingers dance along my back. Lips press to my neck. Pressure between my hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want you more than i've wanted anyone (isn't that dangerous?)

The sun filters into the room through the curtains, pleasantly warming us. Our bodies are intertwined so beautifully. His lips press against mine softly, our tongues touching gently.

His fingers dance down my bare back and his lips move from my own to my neck. My hands move from his shoulders to his naked chest and I moan softly. I'd know him for years and never before had I realized the full extent of the lean muscle he keeps hidden under his clothes.

His hands finally come to rest on my hips and he pushes gently so he can lay fully on top of me. His lips break away from my neck and begin their descent down my chest. He fondles my breasts while carefully pinching my nipples. I arch up into him and he presses against me, continuing down down down until he's looking back up at me. The question of "can I?" clear in his eyes as his fingers wrap around the hem of my underwear. I nod my consent and he pulls them down.

His breath is warm against me and I begin to squirm. I feel his smirk pressed against my thigh and he moves to begin his work...

  
"Would you like to join us, Ms. Williams?" My eyes snap open and the class giggles. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I blink up at my teacher.  
"Right. Sorry, sir," I apologize. My teacher continues on with his lesson and I peer around the classroom. I finally spot the all too familiar shock of blonde hair. He's not looking back and I sigh. Figures. He never is.


End file.
